Más allá de la niebla
by ADIAMES
Summary: Es una adaptación de la novela "Más allá de la niebla" de Karen Marie Moning 'Inuyasha es un guerrero de las tierras altas de Escocia, realmente atractivo que conoce todos los secretos para conquistar y complacer a cualquier mujer.
1. Prólogo

_**Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión les traigo otra adaptación de un libro que me encanto de la autora Karen Marie Moning "Más allá de la niebla de las highlands". Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y no causar inconvenientes.**_

BELTANE - (primavera)

Descubriste serpientes con lengua doble

Los erizos espinosos no han sido vistos;

Tritones y gusanos ciegos, no hagan mal:

No se acerquen a nuestra reina de las hadas.

... «Sueño de una Noche de Verano», SHAKESPEARE

PRÓLOGO

 _Escocia 1de febrero de 1513_

La fragancia de jazmín y sándalo flotó a través de los árboles de serbal. Entre las ramas recientemente mojadas de rocío, una solitaria gaviota fantasmal, desde un banco de niebla, voló para besar el alba sobre las arenas blancas de Morar. La marea turquesa brilló débilmente en las sombras de las colas de las sirenas contra la orilla de alabastro.

La elegante corte real del _Tuatha De Danaan_ se reunió en el esplendor de verdor lujuriante. Los _chaises_ sostenidos con almohadas de brillante escarlata y limón adornaban la loma herbosa, esparcidos en una medialuna sobre la tarima al aire libre.

–Dicen que él es aún más hermoso que tú –comentó la Reina al hombre que yacía indolentemente al pie de su pedestal.

–Imposible. –Su risa burlona tintineó como los repiqueteos de un cristal roto en el viento feérico.

–Dicen que su masculinidad a media asta daría envidia a un semental. –La Reina derramó una mirada bajo los párpados entrecerrados a sus cortesanos extasiados.

–Más probablemente a un ratón –sonrió con desprecio el hombre a sus pies. Los dedos elegantes mostraron un espacio pequeño de aire, y las risas disimuladas rebanaron la niebla.

–Dicen que completamente alzado, roba la mente de una mujer de su cuerpo. Demanda su alma.

–La Reina dejó caer las pestañas orladas para escudar los ojos encendidos con el fuego iridiscente de su travieso propósito _. ¡Qué fácilmente mis hombres pueden ser provocados!_

El hombre hizo rodar los ojos y el desdén se grabó en su perfil arrogante. Cruzó sus piernas a la altura de los tobillos y miró fijamente la extensión del mar.

Pero la Reina no fue engañada. El hombre a sus pies era vanidoso, y no tan indiferente a su provocación como fingía.

–Deja de provocarlo, mi Reina –amonestó el Rey Sesshomaru–. Sabes cómo el tonto se pone cuando su ego está herido–. Dio golpecitos a su brazo tiernamente–. Lo has fastidiado bastante.

Los ojos de la Reina se estrecharon pensativamente. Consideró brevemente abandonar esa vena de venganza. Una mirada interesada a sus hombres derribó ese pensamiento, cuando recordó lo que los había oído por casualidad discutiendo la tarde pasada con detalle insoportable.

Las cosas que habían dicho eran imperdonables. La Reina no era una mujer a ser comparada con otra mujer y encontrarse en falta. Sus labios se apretaron imperceptiblemente. Su exquisitamente delicada mano se rizó en un puño. Seleccionó las siguientes palabras cuidadosamente.

–Pero yo lo he encontrado ser como todos dicen –ronroneó.

En el silencio que siguió, la declaración se demoró, irreconocible; para la corte, algo demasiado cruel de dignificar, que un mortal pudiera tener tales talentos. El Rey a su lado y el hombre a sus pies se movieron inquietos. Ella estaba empezando a pensar que no había hecho blanco lo bastante dolorosamente cuando, al unísono, ellos mordieron el cebo.

–¿Quién es ese hombre?

La Reina Kagura de las Hadas enmascaró una sonrisa satisfecha con un bostezo delicado, y bebió profundamente de los celos de sus hombres.

–Lo llaman Inuyasha.


	2. Capítulo 1 A

_**Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión les traigo otra adaptación de un libro que me encanto de la autora Karen Marie Moning "Más allá de la niebla de las highlands". Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y no causar inconvenientes.**_

CAPÍTULO 1

 _Escocia 1 de abril de 1513_

Inuyasha Lyon Taisho, tercer Conde de Dalkeith, se deslizó silenciosamente sobre el suelo. Las gotas de agua fluían de su pelo húmedo hacia su pecho ancho, uniéndose en un solo riachuelo entre las ondulaciones dobles de músculos en su abdomen. La luz de la luna brilló débilmente a través de la ventana abierta y lanzó una luminosidad plateada sobre su piel de bronce, creando la ilusión de que había sido esculpido en acero fundido.

La tina detrás de él había quedado fría y olvidada. La mujer en la cama también estaba fría y olvidada. Ella lo sabía.

Y no le gustó ni un poco.

 _Demasiado hermoso para mí_ , pensó Kikyo. Pero por todos los Santos, el hombre era un trago de veneno, otro sorbo fresco y largo de su cuerpo la única cura para la toxina. Pensó en las cosas que había hecho para ganarlo, compartir su cama, y –Dios la perdonara– las cosas que haría para quedarse allí.

Casi lo odiaba por eso. Sabía que ella misma se odiaba por ello. _Él debe ser mío_ , pensó. Lo miró pasear por el cuarto espacioso hasta la ventana, que abrió entre las columnas de granito acanaladas que se encontraban en un arco a una altura de veinte pies sobre su cabeza. Kikyo sonrió con desprecio a espaldas de él. Tonto –abrir esas ventanas sin defensa ni cuidado –o arrogante. ¿Para qué, si uno podía quedarse en la maciza cama con colchón de plumas, querría mirar fijamente a través del arco rosado un cielo aterciopelado agujereado de relucientes estrellas?

Ella lo había sorprendido mirando fijamente de esa manera esa noche, cuando había entrado de golpe en ella y había excitado esa hambre sin fin en su sangre, con su virilidad dura como una piedra, que sólo él poseía. Ella había lloriqueado bajo él en el más grandioso éxtasis que alguna vez experimentara y él ahora estaba mirando fuera de la ventana, como si nadie más estuviera allí.

¿Había estado contando las estrellas?

¿Canciones obscenas silenciosamente recitadas para impedirle caer rendido y dormirse?

Ella lo había perdido.

 _No_ , Kikyo se juró, nunca lo perdería.

–¿Inuyasha?

–¿Hmmm?

Ella aplanó la sábana de seda lavanda a través de sus dedos temblorosos.

–Ven de nuevo a la cama, Inuyasha.

–Estoy inquieto esta noche, dulzura. –Él jugó con el tallo de una gran flor azul pálida. Una media hora antes él había barrido los pétalos cubiertos de rocío a lo largo de su piel de seda.

Kikyo retrocedió ante su admisión de que todavía tenía energía para derrochar.

Soñolientamente saciada, ella podría ver que su cuerpo todavía era atravesado desde la cabeza a los dedos de los pies con su vigor inquieto. ¿Qué tipo de mujer debería tomar –o a cuántas– para dejar a ese hombre adormecido en fascinada satisfacción?

Más mujer que ella, y dioses, cuánto eso la ofendía.

¿Lo había dejado su hermana más saciado? ¿Su hermana, que había calentado su cama hasta que ella, había encontrado una manera de tomar su lugar?

–¿Soy mejor que mi hermana?. –Las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Se mordió los labios y esperó su respuesta ansiosamente.

Sus palabras distrajeron la mirada humeante del hombre de la noche estrellada, a través de la extensión ancha del dormitorio, para descansar en la acalorada gitana de cabellos como el ala de un cuervo.

–Kikyo –él reprendió suavemente.

–¿Lo soy? –Su tono de contralto se elevó a un diapasón malhumorado.

Él suspiró.

–Hemos tenido esta discusión antes.

–Y nunca me contestas.

–Deja de compararte, dulce. Sabes que es tonto…

–¿Cómo podría no hacerlo cuando puedes compararme a cien, no mil, mujeres, incluso mi

propia hermana? –las cejas bien formadas se arrugaron en un ceño sobre los ojos destellantes.

Su risa rodó.

–¿Y a cuántos comparas conmigo, encantadora Kikyo?

–Mi hermana no podría ser tan buena como yo. Ella era casi _virgen_. –Escupió la palabra con hastío. La vida era demasiado imprevisible para que la virginidad fuera una posesión apreciada entre su gente. La lujuria, en todas sus facetas, era un aspecto saludable de la cultura _Rom_.

Él levantó una mano, advirtiéndola.

–Detente. Ahora.

Pero ella no pudo. El veneno de las palabras de acusación daba volteretas rápida y furiosamente hacia el único hombre que había hecho alguna vez cantar su sangre pagana, y ese poder sobre ella había sido cincelado entre sus muslos en granito, con su cara perfecta, esa misma víspera. En verdad, durante muchos atardeceres ahora.

Él sufrió su rabia en silencio, y cuando por fin la lengua de la mujer descansó, volvió a su ventana. El aullido de un lobo solitario rompió la noche y ella sintió un lamento parecido contestando dentro de sí. Supo que el silencio de Inuyasha era su adiós. Herida por el rechazo y la humillación, se puso de pie temblando de su cama, la cama a la que sabía nunca le pedirían que entrara de nuevo.

Ella mataría por él.

Que precisamente fue lo que quiso hacer momentos después, cuando corrió hacia él con el _dirk_ color de plata que había levantado de la mesa junto a la cama. Kikyo podría haber salido sin unjuramento de venganza, si él hubiera parecido sorprendido. Momentáneamente alarmado. Afligido,incluso.

Pero él no exhibió ninguna de estas emociones. Su cara perfecta se encendió con risa cuando la detuvo fácilmente, cogió su brazo y desvió el _dirk,_ lanzándolo a través de la ventana abierta.

Él se rió.

Y ella lo maldijo. Y a todos sus hijos y cualquier descendiente futuro.

Cuando él la calmó con besos, ella siguió maldiciendo a través de los dientes rechinantes, así como su cuerpo traidor se fundió con su tacto. Ningún hombre debía ser tan hermoso. Ningún hombre debía ser tan intocable. Y tan detestablemente intrépido.

Ningún hombre debía poder abandonar a Kikyo. Él la tendría, pero ella no lo tendría a él.

Ella _nunca_ lo tendría a él.


	3. Capítulo 1 B

_**Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión les traigo otra adaptación de un libro que me encanto de la autora Karen Marie Moning "Más allá de la niebla de las highlands". Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y no causar inconvenientes.**_

–No fue tu falta, Inuyasha –manifestó Miroku. Estaban sentados en la terraza empedrada con guijarros de Dalkeith, bebiendo a sorbos oporto y fumando tabaco importado con una satisfacción completamente masculina.

Inuyasha Lyon Taisho frotó su mandíbula perfecta con una mano perfecta, irritada por la sombra perfecta que siempre aparecía sólo unas horas después de afeitarse.

–Apenas lo entiendo, Miroku. Yo pensé que ella encontraría placer conmigo. ¿Por qué buscaría matarme?

Miroku arqueó una ceja.

–¿Qué haces con las chicas en la cama, Inuyasha?

–Les doy lo que ellas quieren. Fantasía. Mi carne y mi sangre para servir cada uno de sus antojos.

–¿Y cómo sabes cuáles son las fantasías de una mujer? –se preguntó Miroku en voz alta.

El _Earl_ de Dalkeith rió suavemente; un temerario, seguro retumbar, al recordar los ronroneos que conocía de las salvajes manadas de mujeres.

–Ah, Miroku, simplemente tienes que escuchar con tu cuerpo entero. Con los ojos ella te lo dice, si lo sabes o no. Con sus lamentos suaves te guía. En las contorsiones sutiles de su cuerpo, sabes si ella te quiere delante o detrás de sus curvas lujuriosas. Con apacibilidad o con poder; si ella desea un amante tierno o busca una bestia. Si le gustan que sus labios sean besados, o salvajemente devorados. Si le gustan que sus pechos...

–Me hago una idea –interrumpió Miroku y tragó duro. Cambió de posición en su silla y descruzó las piernas. Volvió a cruzarlas y enderezó su _kilt_. Las descruzó de nuevo y suspiró–. ¿Y Kikyo?

¿Entendiste sus fantasías?

–Demasiado bien. Una de ellas incluía a la Señora Taisho.

–Ella tenía que saber no podría ser, Inuyasha. Todos sabemos que has estado casi como casado desde que el Rey Naraku decretó tus esponsales.

–¿Casi como casado? Como muerto. Y no quiero hablar sobre eso.

–El tiempo casi termina, Inuyasha. No sólo vas a tener que hablar sobre eso, vas a tener que hacer algo sobre eso... como recoger a tu novia. El tiempo está corriendo. ¿O no te preocupa?. –Inuyasha dirigió una mirada salvaje hacia Miroku–. Sólo me aseguraba, eso es todo. Queda escasamente una quincena, ¿recuerdas?

Inuyasha miró fijamente la noche cristalina, iluminada con estrellas resplandecientes.

–¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

–¿Piensas realmente que Naraku llevaría a cabo sus amenazas si no te casas con la chica de

Comyn?

–Absolutamente –dijo Inuyasha, rotundo.

–No entiendo por qué te odia tanto.

Una sonrisa sardónica relampagueó en la cara de Inuyasha. Sabía por qué Naraku lo odiaba. Hacía treinta años los padres de Inuyasha habían humillado a Naraku en el punto más flaco de su alma vana.

Puesto que el padre de Inuyasha había muerto antes de que Naraku pudiera vengarse, el rey había depositado en Inuyasha el odio hacia su padre.

Durante quince largos años, Naraku había controlado todos los minutos de la vida de Inuyasha. Días antes de que expirara su prenda de servicio, Naraku ideó un plan para afectar cada momento futuro de él. Por decreto del rey, Inuyasha estaba obligado a casarse con una chica que no conocía y no quería. Una solterona recluida que se rumoreaba era bastante horrorosa e indiscutiblemente loca.

Era la idea retorcida del Rey Naraku de una cadena perpetua.

–¿Quién sondea las mentes de los reyes, mi amigo? –evadió Inuyasha, acabando significativamente con el tema.

Los dos hombres pasaron un tiempo en silencio, ambos cavilando por razones diferentes mientras miraban fijamente el cielo aterciopelado. Un búho gritó suavemente en los jardines. Los grillos frotaron sus piernas en un concierto dulce y ofrecieron tributo al crepúsculo de Dalkeith. Las estrellas pulsaron y brillaron débilmente contra el dosel azul-negro de la noche.

–Mira. Una estrella fugaz. Allí, Inuyasha. ¿Qué haces con ella? –Miroku apuntó una mancha blanca que caía de los cielos, dejando una cola láctea brillando en su estela.

–Kikyo dice que si pides un deseo a esas estrellas fugaces, te será concedido.

–¿Qué deseas justo ahora?

–Charla vana –se mofó Inuyasha–.Una cosa sin sentido para tontas chicas románticas de mirada soñadora–. Por supuesto que él había pedido un deseo. Cada vez que había visto una estrella fugaz últimamente. Siempre el mismo deseo. Después de todo, el tiempo estaba acabándose.

–Bien, yo probaré –refunfuñó Miroku, sin vacilar por la burla de Inuyasha–. Deseo…

–Dilo, Miroku. ¿Cuál es tu deseo? –preguntó Inuyasha curioso.

–Ninguno que te concierna. Tú no crees en ellos.

–¿Yo? ¿El eterno romántico que encanta legiones con su poesía y seducción, un incrédulo de todas esas encantadoras cosas femeninas?

Miroku disparó a su amigo una mirada de advertencia.

–Cuidado, Inuyasha. Búrlate de ellos bajo tu propio riesgo. Realmente, puedes hacer un día enfadar a una chica. Y no sabrás tratar con eso. De momento, ellas todavía caen por tus sonrisas perfectas.

–¿Quieres decir como esta?

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa, completándola con unos soñolientamente entrecerrados ojos que llenarían volúmenes acerca de cómo la chica que lo recibiera sería la única verdadera belleza de su corazón, un corazón que tenía lugar para sólo una. Y quienquiera que fuera, pasaba a estar en los brazos de Inuyasha en ese mismo momento.

Miroku agitó su cabeza en aversión simulada.

–Lo practicas. Deberías. Ven, admítelo.

–Por supuesto que lo hago. Funciona. ¿No lo practicarías tú?

–Mujeriego.

–Uh-hmm. –Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo.

–¿Y recuerdas todos sus nombres?

–Todos los cinco mil de ellos.

Inuyasha escondió su mueca detrás de una sonrisa torcida.

–Sinvergüenza. Libertino.

–Pícaro. Arrogante. Pecador. Ah, aquí hay uno bueno: " _voluptuoso"_ –proporcionó Inuyasha servicialmente.

–¿Por qué no ven ellas a través de ti?

Inuyasha encogió un hombro.

–Les gusta lo que reciben de mí. Hay muchas chicas hambrientas allí afuera. Yo no puedo, de buena fe, rechazarlas. Preocuparían mi cabeza.

–Creo que sé cuál cabeza exactamente se preocuparía –dijo Miroku secamente–. La misma que va a meterte en un gran problema algún día.

–¿Qué deseaste, Miroku?. –Inuyasha ignoró la advertencia con la actitud de demonio sin

preocupaciones que era costumbre, y que tanto atraía a las mujeres.

Una sonrisa lenta resbaló sobre la cara de Miroku.

–Una chica que no te quiera. Una celestial… no, una chica terrenalmente hermosa, con ingenio y sabiduría para calzarse las botas. Una con una cara perfecta y un cuerpo perfecto, y un perfecto " _no"_ en sus labios perfectos para ti, mi amigo tan perfecto. Y también deseé que se me permitiera observar la batalla.

Inuyasha sonrió limpiamente.

–Nunca pasará.

El viento llevó una voz sin cuerpo, que flotó en una brisa de jazmín y sándalo, dulcemente a través de los pinos. Entonces habló en palabras risueñas que ningún humano podría oír.

–Pienso que eso puede arreglarse.


	4. Capítulo 2 A

_**Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión les traigo otra adaptación de un libro que me encanto de la autora Karen Marie Moning "Más allá de la niebla de las highlands". Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y no causar inconvenientes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia.**_

La mística isla de Morar se cubrió de _eventide_ , la arena de sílice reluciente como plata, bajo las botas del Rey Sesshomaru mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, esperando el retorno del Bromista de la corte con impaciencia.

La Reina y sus cortesanos favoritos estaban celebrando Beltane alegremente en un pueblo de las remotas Highlands. Ver a su elfina Kagura bailar y coquetear con los Highlanders mortales había estimulado sus celos en una ira insomne. Había huido de los fuegos de Beltane antes de sucumbir al deseo de aniquilar el pueblo entero. Estaba demasiado enfadado con los mortales para confiar en sí mismo junto a ellos en esos momentos. El simple pensamiento de su Reina con un hombre mortal lo llenaba de furia.

Como la Reina de las Hadas tenía sus favoritos entre sus cortesanos, también los tenía el Rey de las Hadas; el taimado Bromista de la corte era su compañero desde hacía mucho tiempo de copas y espadas. Lo había despachado para estudiar al mortal llamado Inuyasha, para recoger información con la que pudiera preparar una venganza digna para el hombre que se había atrevido a entrar en territorio de las hadas.

– _Su masculinidad a media asta pondría envidioso a un semental… él exige el alma de una mujer_. –El Rey Sesshomaru se burló de las palabras de su Reina en falsete acerbo, entonces escupió irritado.

–Me temo que es verdad –dijo el Bromista rotundamente cuando apareció a la sombra de un serbal.

–¿Realmente? –el Rey Sesshomaru hizo una mueca. Se había convencido de que Kagura había embellecido un poco su historia; después de todo, ese hombre era un mortal.

El Bromista frunció el ceño.

–Me pasé tres días en Edimburgo. El hombre es una leyenda viviente. Las mujeres claman por él. Pronuncian su nombre como si fuera alguna encantación mística garantizada para brindar el éxtasis eterno.

–¿Lo viste? ¿Con tus propios ojos? ¿Es hermoso? –el Rey preguntó rápidamente.

El Bromista asintió y su boca se torció amargamente.

–Completamente. Es más alto que yo.

–¡Tienes más de seis pies en todo tu esplendor! –objetó el Rey.

–Es casi una mano más alto. Tiene el cabello color plata, atado en una cola lisa; los ojos dorados ardiendo sin llama; la perfección cincelada de un dios joven y el cuerpo de un guerrero vikingo. Es repugnante. ¿Puedo mutilarlo, mi _liege_? ¿Desfigurar su semblante perfecto?

El Rey Sesshomaru ponderó esa información. Se sentía enfermo, con un hoyo en el estómago ante el pensamiento de ese mortal tocando los blancos miembros de su Reina, trayéndole placer incomparable. Exigiendo su alma.

–Lo mataré para ti –ofreció el Bromista esperanzadamente.

El Rey Sesshomaru gesticuló con impaciencia.

–¡Estúpido! ¿Y romper el Pacto entre nuestras razas? No. Debe haber otra manera.

El Bromista se encogió de hombros.

–Quizás debamos sentarnos y no hacer nada. El mortal Inuyasha está a punto de ser dañado de la mano de su propia raza.

–Dime más –pidió Sesshomaru, picada su curiosidad.

–Descubrí que Inuyasha debe casarse en unos días. Está comprometido por el decreto de su rey mortal. La destrucción está a punto de llegar. Verás, mi _liege_ , el Rey Naraku ha pedido que Inuyasha se case con una mujer llamada Yura Comyn. El rey ha declarado que si Inuyasha no se casa con esa mujer, destruirá a los clanes Taisho y Comyn.

–¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es tu punto? –preguntó Sesshomaru con impaciencia.

–Yura Comyn está muerta. Murió hoy.

Sesshomaru se tensó al instante.

–¿La dañaste, estúpido?

–¡No, mi _liege_! –el Bromista le echó una mirada herida–. Ella murió por la mano de su padre.

Yo no puse la idea en su cabeza más de lo que puse una llave a la torre de ella en su _sporran_.

–¿Significa eso que pusiste o no la idea en su cabeza? –preguntó el Rey sospechosamente.

–Vamos, mi _liege_ –el Bromista puso mala cara–; ¿piensas que yo acudiría a tal engaño y nos arriesgaría a todos?

Sesshomaru cerró y abrió sus dedos y estudió al Bromista. Imprevisible, hábil y descuidado, el Bromista no había sido todavía lo bastante tonto para arriesgar su raza.

–Continúa.

El Bromista irguió su cabeza y su sonrisa brilló en la medialuz.

–Es simple. La boda no puede realizarse por ahora. El Rey Naraku va a destruir a los Taisho.

Oh, y a los Comyn también –agregó irreverentemente.

–¡Ah! –Sesshomaru se debatió un momento, pensativo. Él no tenía que alzar un dedo, Inuyasha moriría pronto.

Pero no era bastante, rabió. Sesshomaru quería su propia mano en la destrucción de Inuyasha. Había sufrido un insulto personal, y quería una venganza íntimamente personal. Ningún hombre mortal burlaba al Rey de las Hadas sin retribución divina: y cuán divino se sentiría destruir a Inuyasha.

El vislumbre de una idea empezó a tomar forma en su mente. Cuando la consideró, el Rey

Sesshomaru se sintió más vital de lo que se había sentido en siglos.

El Bromista no se extrañó de la sonrisa arrogante que curvó los labios del Rey.

–Estás pensando algo malo. ¿Qué estás planeando, mi _liege_? –preguntó el Bromista.

–Guarda silencio –ordenó el Rey Sesshomaru. Frotó su mandíbula pensativamente mientras se debatía entre sus opciones y refinaba su esquema cuidadosamente.

Si el tiempo pasaba mientras Sesshomaru trazaba sus planes, ningún hada lo notó; el tiempo significaba poco para la raza de seres que podía moverse a voluntad sobre él. Las primeras llamas de alba pintaron el cielo sobre el mar cuando el Rey habló de nuevo:

–¿Ha amado Inuyasha alguna vez?

–¿Amado? –el Bromista se hizo eco inexpresivamente.

–Ya sabes, esa emoción para la que los mortales componen sonetos, pelean guerras, levantan monumentos –dijo el Rey secamente.

El Bromista reflexionó un momento.

–Yo diría que no, mi Rey. Inuyasha nunca ha cortejado a una mujer que después no ganara, ni parece que alguna vez deseara a alguna en especial por encima de otra.

–¿Nunca se le ha negado una mujer? –preguntó el Rey Sesshomaru con un rastro de incredulidad.

–No que yo pudiera encontrar. Pienso que ninguna mujer que viva y respire en el sigo XVI podría negársele. Ya te lo dije, el hombre es una leyenda. Las mujeres se desmayan encima de él.

El Rey sonrió perversamente.

–Tengo otro mandado para ti, Bromista.

–Cualquier cosa, mi _liege_. Permíteme matarlo.

–¡No! No habrá ninguna sangre derramada por nuestra mano. Escúchame cuidadosamente. Pasa ahora a través de los siglos. Ve adelante, allí donde las mujeres son más independientes y autosuficientes. Encuéntrame una mujer que sea irresistible, exquisita, brillante, fuerte; una que conozca su propia mente. Elígela bien: debe ser una mujer que no perderá su ingenio al viajar a través de tiempo, debe ser adaptable a los eventos extraños. Nada de traérnosla y confundir su cerebro. Ella debe creer un poco en la magia.

El Bromista asintió.

–Tienes razón. ¿Recuerdas a esa contadora de impuestos que devolvimos al siglo XII? Se convirtió en una loca delirante.

–Exactamente. La mujer que debes hallar debe estar habituada un poco a lo extraño, para que pueda aceptar viajar en tiempo sin derrumbarse. –Sesshomaru ponderó eso durante un momento–.

¡Lo tengo! Aparece en Salem, donde todavía creen en las brujas, o quizás en Nueva Orleáns, donde los antiguos sonidos mágicos aún suenan en el aire.

–¡Lugares perfectos! –el Bromista se entusiasmó.

–Pero lo más importante, Bromista: debes encontrarme una mujer que albergue un odio especial por los hombres guapos y mujeriegos; una mujer que garantice convertir en un infierno viviente esa vida mortal.

El Bromista sonrió diabólicamente.

–¿Puedo embellecer tu plan?

–Eres una parte crucial de él –dijo el Rey con una promesa siniestra.


	5. Capítulo 2 B

_**Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión les traigo otra adaptación de un libro que me encanto de la autora Karen Marie Moning "Más allá de la niebla de las highlands". Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y no causar inconvenientes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia.**_

Kagome Higurashi se estremeció, aunque era un extraordinariamente caluroso mayo en Seattle. Se colocó un suéter encima de su cabeza y empujó las puertas francesas cerradas. Miró fijamente hacia afuera a través del vidrio y observó la noche descender sobre los jardines que daban volteretas en desorden salvaje más allá del sendero. En la luz penumbrosa, inspeccionó la pared de piedra que protegía su casa del 93 de Coattail Lane; entonces se volvió para realizar el escrutinio metódico de las sombras bajo los robles majestuosos, buscando cualquier movimiento irregular. Suspiró profundamente y se pidió a sí misma relajarse. Los perros guardianes que patrullaban las tierras estaban callados. _Las cosas deben_ _estar seguras_ , se aseveró firmemente.

Inexplicablemente tensa, ingresó el código en el panel de la alarma que activaría los detectores de movimiento estratégicamente montados a lo largo de un acre de césped. Cualquier movimiento no previsto de más de cien libras de masa y tres pies de altura activaría los detectores, aunque la advertencia chillona no convocaría a la policía o a cualquier agencia de la ley.

Kagome correría por su arma antes de correr hacia un teléfono. Convocaría al mismo diablo antes de soñar con llamar a la policía. Aunque seis meses habían pasado, Kagome todavía se sentía como si no pudiera vivir lo bastante lejos de Nueva Orleáns, ni aun cuando se distanciara a través de un océano o dos, algo que sin embargo no podía hacer; el porcentaje de fugitivos aprehendidos mientras intentaban dejar el país era espantosamente alto.

¿Eso era realmente ella?, se maravilló. Nunca dejaba de asombrarla, aún después de todos esos meses. ¿Cómo podía ella, Kagome Higurashi, ser una fugitiva? Ella siempre había sido una ciudadana honrada, respetuosa de la ley. Todo lo que pedía de la vida eran una casa y un lugar al que pertenecer; alguien para amar y alguien que la amara; niños algún día, niños que nunca abandonaría en un orfanato.

Había encontrado todo eso en Akitoki Hojo, la guinda del pastel de la sociedad de Nueva Orleáns, o eso había pensado.

Kagome resopló cuando inspeccionó el césped una vez más antes de dejar caer las cortinas de las puertas. Hacía unos años, el mundo había parecido un lugar diferente; un lugar maravilloso, lleno de promesas, excitación y posibilidades interminables.

Sólo armada con su espíritu irreprimible y trescientos dólares en efectivo, Kagome Doe había inventado un apellido para sí misma y había huido del orfanato el día que había cumplido dieciocho. Se había asombrado al descubrir préstamos para estudiantes para los que prácticamente cualquiera podría calificar, incluso alguien tan poco seguro financieramente como un huérfano.

Había tomado un trabajo como camarera, se había inscrito en la universidad y se había embarcado en la empresa de hacer alguien de sí misma. Había algo, no estaba segura, pero siempre tenía el presentimiento de que algo especial estaba esperándola a la vuelta de la siguiente esquina.

Tenía veinte, una estudiante de segundo año de la universidad, cuando esa cosa especial había pasado. Trabajando en _Blind Lemon_ , un elegante bar y restaurante, Kagome había recibido la mirada, el corazón y el anillo de compromiso del oscuramente guapo Akitoki Hojo, el adinerado soltero de la década. Había sido el cuento de hadas perfecto. Había flotado durante meses sobre nubes encendidas de felicidad.

Cuando las nubes habían empezado a fundirse bajo sus pies, se había negado a observar demasiado rigurosamente, negándose a reconocer que el príncipe de cuento de hadas podía ser el príncipe de cosas más oscuras.

Kagome apretó los ojos deseando poder desterrar algunos de sus malos recuerdos fuera de existencia. ¡Cuán incauta había sido! Cuántas excusas había dado –para él, para ella– hasta que finalmente tuvo que correr...

Un maullido diminuto la llamó al presente y ella sonrió hacia la única cosa buena que había llegado entre todo lo malo; su gatito _, Buyo_ , una precoz minino extraviado que había encontrado en una estación de gasolina en su camino al norte. _Buyo_ se frotó contra sus tobillos y ronroneó entusiasmada. Kagome acurrucó a la pequeña criatura peluda y la abrazó estrechamente.

 _Amor incondicional_ , cosas como esa eran los regalos que _Buyo_ le había dado. Amar sin reservas o subterfugios, el puro afecto sin sus lados más oscuros.

Kagome murmuró ligeramente cuando frotó las orejas de _Buyo_ , entonces se detuvo abruptamente cuando un sonido débil de rasguños atrajo su atención de nuevo a las ventanas. Perfectamente calmada todavía, asió a _Buyo_ y esperó, conteniendo la respiración.

Pero había sólo silencio.

 _Debe de haber sido una ramita que rasca el tejado_ , decidió. Pero, ¿no había podado ella todos los árboles de la casa cuando se había instalado?

Kagome suspiró, agitó su cabeza, y ordenó a sus músculos relajarse. Casi había tenido éxito cuando sobre su cabeza una tabla del suelo crujió. La tensión regresó al instante. Dejó caer a _Buyo_ en una silla esponjosa y miró intensamente el techo cuando el sonido de crujido se repitió. Quizás era simplemente la casa asentándose. Realmente tenía que superar esa sobreexcitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar hasta que dejara de estar asustada de darse vuelta y ver a Akitoki de pie allí, con su débil sonrisa burlona y el arma brillando? Akitoki estaba muerto. Estaba segura, _sabía_ que lo estaba. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan horriblemente vulnerable? Durante los últimos días había tenido la sensación sofocante de que alguien estaba espiándola. No importaba cuán duro intentaba tranquilizarse sobre que nadie podría desear dañarla o verla muerta –o no saberla viva–, porque todavía se consumía por una mórbida inquietud. Cada instinto que poseía la advertía de que algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Habiendo crecido en la Ciudad de los Fantasmas –la bochornosa Nueva Orleáns, supersticiosa y mágica–, Kagome había aprendido a escuchar sus instintos. Casi siempre daban en el blanco.

Sus instintos incluso habían sido correctos sobre Akitoki. Había tenido un presentimiento malo sobre él desde el principio, pero se había convencido de su propia inseguridad. Akitoki era el mejor partido de Nueva Orleáns; naturalmente, una mujer podría sentirse un poco cohibida por semejante hombre.

Sólo mucho más tarde entendió que había estado sola tanto tiempo, y había querido creer el cuento de hadas tan desesperadamente, que había intentado obligar a la realidad a reflejar sus deseos, en lugar de ser al revés. Se había dicho tantas mentiras blancas antes de enfrentar la verdad finalmente, que Akitoki no era el hombre que había pensado que era... Había sido tan estúpida. Kagome respiró profundamente el aire de la primavera que pasó suavemente por la ventana tras ella; entonces retrocedió y giró abruptamente. Miró las temblorosas cortinas con cautela. ¿No había cerrado esa ventana? Estaba segura de que sí. Había cerrado todas antes de cerrar las puertas francesas. Kagome enfiló cautamente hacia la ventana, la cerró rápidamente, y la aseguró con llave.

Eran nervios, nada más. Ninguna cara asomó en la ventana, ningún perro ladró, ninguna alarma sonó. ¿Qué sentido tenía tomar tantas precauciones si no podía relajarse? No podía haber nadie allí afuera.

Kagome se obligó a alejarse de la ventana. Cuando caminó por el cuarto, su pie tropezó con un objeto pequeño y lo envió deslizándose por la alfombra de Oushak marchita, donde chocó contra la pared.

Kagome le echó un vistazo y retrocedió. Era una pieza del juego de ajedrez de Akitoki, una que ella había sacado de su casa en Nueva Orleáns la noche que había huido. Había olvidado todo eso después de que se hubiera instalado. La había echado en una caja, una de aquellas amontonadas en la esquina que nunca se decidía a desempaquetar. Quizás _Buyo_ había sacado las piezas, meditó, pues había algunas de ellas esparcidas por la alfombra.

Recuperó la pieza a la que había dado un puntapié y la rodó cautelosamente entre sus dedos. Las olas de emoción la inundaron; un mar de vergüenza, enojo y humillación, mezclado con un implacable temor de que todavía no estuviera a salvo.

Una ráfaga de aire besó la parte de atrás de su cuello, y ella se tensó, asiendo la pieza de ajedrez tan herméticamente que la corona de la reina negra se clavó cruelmente en su palma. La lógica insistía en que las ventanas detrás de ella estaban cerradas –ella sabía que lo estaban–; aun así, el instinto le dijo otra cosa.

La Kagome racional sabía que no había nadie en su biblioteca, solamente ella y un gatito roncando ligeramente. La Kagome irracional se balanceaba en el borde del terror.

Riéndose nerviosamente, se riñó por ser tan asustadiza, entonces maldijo a Akitoki por hacerla de esa manera. No sucumbiría a la paranoia.

Dejándose caer de rodillas sin dirigir una mirada hacia atrás, Kagome juntó las piezas de ajedrez esparcidas en un montón. No le gustó realmente tocarlas. Una mujer no podía pasar su niñez en Nueva Orleáns –mucha parte de ella a los pies de un cuentista criollo que vivía detrás del orfanato–sin volverse un poco supersticiosa. El juego era antiguo, un juego vikingo original; una vieja leyenda contaba que estaba maldito, y la vida de Kagome había sido bastante maldita. La única razón por la que había hurtado el juego, era en caso de que necesitara dinero en efectivo.

Tallado en marfil de morsa y ébano, valdría un precio exorbitante para un coleccionista. Además, ¿no lo había ganado ella, después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar él? Kagome murmuró una invectiva vívida sobre los hombres guapos. No era moralmente aceptable que alguien tan malo como Akitoki hubiera parecido ser tan bueno. ¿No exigía la justicia poética, por otra parte, que no debían reflejar las caras de las personas sus corazones? Si Akitoki hubiera sido por fuera tan feo como había descubierto tardíamente que era en su interior, nunca habría terminado en el extremo equivocado de un arma. Por supuesto, Kagome había aprendido de la manera más dura que cualquier extremo de un arma era el extremo equivocado.

Akitoki Hojo era un hermoso, mujeriego, engañoso hombre, y había arruinado su vida. Asiendo a la reina negra herméticamente, ella se hizo una promesa firme: _nunca saldré de_ _nuevo con un hombre apuesto, en tanto viva y respire. Odio a los hombres guapos. ¡Los odio!_

Fuera de las puertas francesas del 93 de Coattail Lane, un hombre sin sustancia, una criatura que ningún artefacto hecho por el hombre podría detectar o contener, oyó sus palabras y sonrió. Su opción fue hecha con certeza veloz: Kagome Higurashi era definitivamente la mujer que él había estado buscando


	6. Capítulo 3

_**Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión les traigo otra adaptación de un libro que me encanto de la autora Karen Marie Moning "Más allá de la niebla de las highlands". Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y no causar inconvenientes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia.**_

Kagome no tenía ni idea de cómo había terminado en el regazo del hombre. Ninguna.

En un momento era absolutamente sensata –quizás un poco neurótica, pero firmemente convencida no obstante de su cordura– y al siguiente momento la tierra desaparecía bajo sus pies y ella caía como en uno de los agujeros del conejo de _Alicia En el País de las Maravillas_.

Su primer pensamiento fue que debía estar soñando: una vívida, horrorosa correría subconsciente en una pesadilla bárbara.

Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido; sólo momentos antes ella había estado acariciando a _Buyo_ o había hecho… algo… ¿qué? ¡Simplemente no podía dormirse incluso sin darse cuenta!

Quizá había tropezado y se había golpeado la cabeza, y esa alucinación era el resultado de una conmoción. O quizá no, se preocupó cuando echó una mirada alrededor del cuarto humeante y cavernoso lleno de personas extrañamente vestidas que hablaban en una versión mutilada de la lengua inglesa.

 _Ahora la has hecho_ , Kagome, meditó sobriamente. _Te has resbalado finalmente por encima del borde, aunque todavía dando puntapiés._ Kagome se esforzó en enfocar los ojos, que se sentíanextrañamente pesados. El hombre que la asió estaba levantándose. Era una bestia eructante conbrazos gruesos y una barriga gorda, y hedía.

Sólo hacía unos momentos ella había estado en su biblioteca, ¿no era cierto?

Una mano grasienta apretó su pecho y ella exclamó sorprendida. El desconcierto fue vencido por el ultraje avergonzado cuando su mano rozó la cima de su pezón deliberadamente a través de su suéter. Aun cuando ése era un sueño, no podía permitir que esa clase de actividad pasara sin reparación. Abrió la boca para lanzar un acerbo latigazo de su lengua, pero él la pegó a su pecho. Su boca rosa en esa masa enredada de pelo extendida en una ancha O. Santos Cielos, pero el hombre no había terminado incluso de masticar, y no la sorprendía, pues los pocos dientes que le restaban estaban llenos de tocones y castaños.

Con revulsión Kagome limpió pedazos de pollo y saliva de su cara cuando él rugió, pero se alarmó genuinamente cuando comprendió sus palabras, a través de su acento espeso.

Ella era una merced divina, él proclamó al cuarto grande. Era un regalo de los ángeles.

Ella se casaría al día siguiente.

Kagome se desmayó. Su cuerpo inconsciente sufrió un espasmo una vez, entonces se hizo flácido. La reina negra se resbaló de su mano, cayó al suelo y rebotó bajo una mesa al ser arrastrada por una bota de cuero.

Cuando Kagome despertó, todavía estaba tendida, los ojos apretados y firmemente cerrados. Bajo su espalda sentía gruesos bultos amontonados. Podría ser su propia cama. Había comprado un colchón de resortes antiguos y lo había tenido guardado para ponerlo sobre su cama estilo Reina Anne. Ella estaba enamorada de las antigüedades, no había duda sobre eso. Olfateó cautamente. Ningún olor extraño del banquete que había soñado. Ningún zumbido de ese acento espeso que había imaginado antes.

Pero ningún tráfico tampoco.

Alertó sus oídos y escuchó intensamente. ¿Había oído alguna vez tal silencio?

Kagome contuvo un roto suspiro y ordenó a su corazón tranquilizarse.

Se estiró sobre el nudoso colchón. ¿Cómo había ocurrido esa locura? Había empezado con una vaga noción de inquietud, un presentimiento terrible de ser observada, y entonces... ¿una escalada rápida a plena locura, sólo para culminar en una pesadilla donde una bestia apestosa, peluda, le anunciaba nupcias inminentes?

Kagome apretó los ojos más aún firmemente cerrados y oró por su retorno a la cordura. La silueta de un juego de ajedrez se dibujó en su mente; los alfiles listos para la batalla y las reinas amargas se grababan en alivio severo contra el interior de sus párpados, y parecía haber algo urgente que necesitaba recordar. ¿Qué había estado haciendo ella?

La cabeza le dolía. Era un tipo de dolor sordo, acompañado por el sabor amargo de monedas viejas en el fondo de su garganta. Por un momento luchó contra ellos, pero los latidos se intensificaron. El juego de ajedrez bailó huidizamente en sus sombras de negro y blanco, y se disolvió después en un detalle distante. No podía ser demasiado importante. Tenía cosas más urgentes de qué preocuparse, como ¿dónde demonios estaba ella?

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y esperó. Unos momentos más y oiría el ronroneo de un BMW calle abajo de Coattail Lane o su teléfono repicaría enojadamente…

Un gallo cacareó.

Otro minuto y oiría que _Buyo_ estaría pidiendo comida con su _mer–ooow_ , y sentiría su cola paseando por su cara obligándola a levantarse de la cama. No oyó el chirriar de bisagras destempladas, la raspadura de una puerta demasiado larga contra un umbral de piedra.

–Milady, sé que estás despierta.

Los ojos se abrieron repentinamente para encontrar a una mujer corpulenta con pelo castaño y canoso y mejillas rosadas retorciendo las manos al pie de la cama.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Kagome cautelosamente, negándose a mirar nada más del cuarto a excepción de esa última aparición.

–¡Bah! ¿Quién soy yo pregunta ella? ¿La chica que aparece de ninguna parte, volando, como una bruja si se quiere, está deseando saber quién soy yo? ¡Hmmph!

Con eso, la mujer puso una fuente con un peculiar olor a comida en una mesa cercana, y forzó a Kagome a incorporarse dejando caer las almohadas detrás de su espalda.

–Soy Kaede. Me han enviado a supervisar tu cuidado. Come. Nunca serás lo bastante fuerte para enfrentar la boda si no estás comiendo –reprendió ella.

Con esas palabras y un vislumbre de las paredes de piedra llenos de tapices vivamente coloreados que retrataban cazas y orgías, Kagome se desmayó de nuevo, esta vez, con gusto.

Kagome despertó de nuevo ante una fila de sirvientas trayendo prendas de ropa interior, medias y un traje de novia.

Las mujeres la bañaron en agua perfumada ante un hogar de piedra maciza. Mientras se sumergía profundamente en la tina de madera, Kagome examinó cada pulgada del cuarto. ¿Cómo podía ser un sueño tan vívido, tan rico en olores y tactos y sonidos? El agua de baño olía a brezo fresco y lilas. Las sirvientas charlaban ligeramente mientras la bañaban. El hogar de piedra era, fácilmente, tan alto como tres hombres, subiendo hasta besar el techo y tendiéndose a lo largo de la mitad del ancho de la pared oriental. Estaba engalanado con una serie de artísticos trabajos de plata; cestos delicadamente filigranados, rosas hechas a mano que brillaban como plata fundida, cada pétalo distinto y pareciendo aterciopelado de algún modo. Sobre la gran repisa de la chimenea trabajada en áspero roble color miel, colgaba una escena de caza que pintaba una victoria sangrienta.

Su estudio fue bruscamente cortado por el chillido de la puerta. Jadeos asustados, e inmediatamente callaron las voces compeliéndola a alzar la mirada sobre un hombro desnudo, y ella, también, quedarse muda. ¡El bribón con la alfombra enmarañada en la cara! Con las mejillas ardiendo de turbación, se hundió más profundamente en la tina.

–Milord, este no es lugar para usted –empezó una sirvienta.

Una palmada rebotó a través del cuarto, imponiendo silencio a la protesta de la criada y deteniendo a cualquiera que considerara empezar también a hablar. La gran bestia grasienta de más temprano en su pesadilla se detuvo a la altura de sus caderas ante la tina humeante, una mirada de soslayo a su cara. Los cortantes ojos rojos se encontraron con el chocolate cuando Kagome sostuvo su ruda mirada sin parpadear.

Los ojos del hombre bajaron, investigaron la línea de agua y sondearon debajo de ella. Sonrió abiertamente a la vista de sus pezones rosados antes de que ella cruzara sus brazos y se cubriera herméticamente.

–Pienso que no le irá tan mal –murmuró el hombre. Entonces, arrastrando los ojos del agua hasta la cara inexpresiva de ella, le ordenó–: Desde este momento tu nombre es Yura Comyn.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada orgullosa.

–Mi nombre –espetó–, es Kagome Higurashi.

¡Crack!

Ella levantó una mano a su mejilla con escepticismo. Una criada clamó una embozada advertencia.

–Prueba de nuevo –aconsejó él suavemente, y tan suaves como sus palabras eran, los ojos rojos brillaban gravemente duros.

Kagome se frotó la mejilla ardiente en silencio.

Y la mano del hombre se levantó y cayó de nuevo.

–¡Milady! ¡Te lo imploramos!. –Una pequeña criada se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de la tina y puso una mano en el hombro desnudo de Kagome.

–Está muy bien, aconséjala, Rin. Sabes lo que hago con una chica lo bastante tonta para negarse a mí. Dilo –repitió dirigiéndose a Kagome–. Dime que tu nombre es Yura Comyn.

Cuando la palma de su mano fornida cayó de nuevo, lo hizo sobre la cara de Rin, con furia.

Kagome gritó cuando él golpeó a la criada repetidamente.

–¡Deténgase! –gritó ella.

–¡Dilo! –ordenó él cuando su mano subió y cayó de nuevo. Rin sollozó al acurrucarse en el suelo, pero el hombre la persiguió, su mano ahora en un puño.

–¡Mi nombre es Yura Comyn! –gritó Kagome, medio levantada de la tina.

El puño de Comyn se detuvo en mitad del aire, y lo hundió de nuevo en sus caderas, la luz de victoria brillando en los ojos. Victoria y esa lenta y repugnante inspección de su carne.

Kagome vaciló bajo el puro libertinaje de los ojos rojos, y se sumergió de nuevo en el agua.

–No, él no consigue una mala ganga en absoluto. Eres mucho más bonita que mi propia Yura–.

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa–. Hasta me agradaría disfrutar de esas gordas almohadas yo mismo, pero llegaste justo a tiempo.

–¿Llegado a dónde?

–Venido de dónde es mi pregunta –replicó el hombre.

Kagome comprendió en ese momento que infravalorar a ese hombre brutal sería un grave error.

Porque detrás de los modales desastrosos y la apariencia desaliñada, había un temple de acero y la estocada de un marcado ingenio. El brazo flojo que había derramado los golpes tenía mucho músculo. Los ojos chocolates que vagaban inquietos no erraban un golpe. Él no había castigado a Rin con rabia. Le había pegado en un frío, calculado acto para conseguir lo que quería de Kagome.

Ella agitó su cabeza, los ojos abiertos con confusión.

–Realmente, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo llegué aquí.

–¿No sabes de dónde viniste?

Rin estaba sollozando suavemente, y los ojos de Kagome se oscurecieron cuando miró a la criada acurrucada en una pelota intentando moverse poco a poco lejos de Comyn. La mano de él se estiró y apresó el tobillo de la criada. Rin lloriqueó desesperadamente.

–Oh no, mi hermosa. Puedo necesitarte todavía.

Los ojos la barrieron estremeciéndola con una mirada posesiva. Kagome abrió la boca cuando él rasgó el vestido de Rin y procedió a hacerlo tiras sobre su cuerpo. El estómago de Kagome latió en agonía cuando vio los grandes moretones que subían de los pálidos ijares y muslos de la criada.

Moretones crueles, punzantes, de un cinturón o un látigo.

Las otras criadas huyeron del cuarto y la dejaron sola con la sollozante Rin y el loco.

–Este es mi mundo, Kagome Higurashi –entonó él, y Kagome tuvo la premonición de que se tallarían profundamente, durante mucho tiempo, las palabras que estaba a punto de proferir. Él acarició el muslo tembloroso de Rin ligeramente–. Mis reglas. Mi gente. Mi voluntad para ordenar la vida o la muerte. Tuya o la de ella. Es una cosa simple lo que quiero de ti. Si no cooperas, ella muere. Entonces otra y después otra. Encontraré el mismo centro de esa tonta compasión que llevas como una mortaja. Te hace tan fácil de usar. Pero las mujeres son de esa manera. Débiles. Kagome se sentaba en silencio, su respiración elaborada acompañando los sollozos cansados de Rin.

–¡Quieta, chica! –Él palmoteó la cara de la criada, y ella se acurrucó más firmemente y lloró entre sus manos para sofocar el sonido.

 _Un día lo mataré con mis manos desnudas_ , se juró Kagome silenciosamente.

–No sé cómo viniste aquí o quién eres, y francamente, no me importa. Tengo un problema, y vas a arreglarlo. Si alguna vez te olvidas de lo que estoy a punto de decirte, si alguna vez fallas, si alguna vez me traicionas, te mataré después de que haya destruido todo lo que es valioso para ti.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó ella apagadamente y expresó renuentemente una de las preguntas que habían estado molestándola. Tenía miedo de que una vez que empezara a hacer preguntas, realmente pudiera descubrir que no era después de todo un sueño.

–No me preocupa si estás loca –él se rió entre dientes apreciativamente–. El hecho es que prefiero saborear el pensamiento de que podrías tener palos batiendo en tu campanario. Dios lo sabe, mi Yura los tenía. Y eso es más o menos lo que él merece.

–¿Dónde estoy? –insistió ella.

–Yura tenía dificultades en recordar las cosas también.

–Entonces, ¿dónde estoy yo?

Comyn la estudió, entonces se encogió de hombros.

–Escocia. Comyn Keep. Mi torreón.

Su corazón dejó de pegar dentro de su pecho. No era posible. ¿Estaba de verdad desquiciada?

Kagome endureció su voluntad para hacer la siguiente pregunta, la pregunta obvia, la pregunta espantosa que había estado evitando estudiosamente desde que había despertado por primera vez.

Había aprendido que a veces era más seguro no hacer demasiadas preguntas, porque las respuestas podrían ser francamente enervantes. Obteniendo la respuesta a esa pregunta podría asirse frágilmente a la razón; Kagome tenía la sospecha de que _dónde estaba_ realmente no era el único problema que tenía. Haciendo una respiración profunda, preguntó cuidadosamente:

–¿Qué año es?

Comyn se rió a carcajadas.

–Realmente eres un poco tonta, ¿no es cierto, chica?

Kagome le dirigió una furiosa mirada en silencio.

Él se encogió de hombros de nuevo. –Es mil quinientos trece. –Oh –dijo Kagome débilmente. _Ohdiosmioohdiosmioohdiosmio,_ se lamentó en los confines de su mente. Hizo una respiración profunda, lenta, y se dijo que empezara desde el principio de ese misterio; quizás podría ser desenmarañado–. ¿Y quién exactamente es usted?–Para todos los intentos y propósitos, soy tu padre, chica. Ésa es la primera de muchas cosas que nunca debes olvidar.

Un sollozo roto distrajo a Kagome temporalmente de sus problemas. La pobre y abusada Rin...

Kagome no podía ver a una persona dolorida, no, sin que ella hiciera algo al respecto. Ese hombre quería algo de ella; quizá ella podría negociar a cambio por algo.

–Permite a Rin irse –dijo.

–¿Confías en mí en este asunto? –Él tenía los ojos fijos de una serpiente, comprendió Kagome. Como la pitón en el parque zoológico de Seattle.

–Permítele irse de este torreón. Dale su libertad –clarificó ella.

–¡No, milady! –chilló Rin, y la bestia rió entre dientes calurosamente.

Los ojos estaban pensativos cuando acarició la pierna de Rin.

–Creo, Yura Comyn, que no entiendes mucho de este mundo. Líbrala de mí y la condenas a la muerte por inanición, violación o algo peor. Líbrala de mis atenciones amorosas y el siguiente hombre puede no ser tan amable. Tu propio marido puede no serlo.

Kagome se estremeció violentamente cuando se esforzó en apartar la mirada de la gorda mano blanca que acariciaba rítmicamente. La fuente del dolor de Rin era la misma mano que la alimentaba. La protegía. La bilis subió a la garganta de Kagome y casi la estranguló.

–Afortunadamente, él ya piensa que estás loca, por lo que puedes hablar cuanto quieras después de este día. Pero durante este día, desde el alba hasta el crepúsculo, jurarás que eres Yura Comyn, única hija de sangre del poderoso Kaijimbo Comyn, novia jurada de Inuyasha Taisho. Verás este día a través de cuanto yo te diga.

–Pero, ¿qué hay de la Yura real?. –Ella no podría ayudar pero podría preguntar.

¡Bofetada! ¿Cómo había conseguido el hombre pegarle antes de que ella pudiera poco más que parpadear? Cuando estuvo de pie, temblando de rabia sobre ella, él dijo:

–Los siguientes golpes no serán en tu cara, perra, porque el vestido no te cubrirá allí. Pero hay maneras de pegar que hieren aún más y no dejan ninguna marca. No me obligues.

Kagome se mantuvo callada y obediente a través de todas las cosas que él le dijo entonces. Su mensaje era simple. Si permanecía callada y obediente, viviría. Sueño o no sueño, los golpes le dolían, y tenía un presentimiento de que morir podría ser también posible.

Él dijo sus cosas entonces. Cientos de detalles que esperó ella guardara en su memoria. Ella lo hizo con determinación; le impidió temporalmente contemplar la magnitud de su clara locura.

Repitió cada detalle, cada nombre, cada recuerdo que no era suyo. De la observación cuidadosa de su _padre_ , ella pudo adivinar muchos de los recuerdos que habían pertenecido a la mujer cuya identidad ella era ahora debía asumir.

Y todo el tiempo un mantra suave zumbó en el fondo de su mente: _esto no puede estar pasando._

 _Esto no es posible. Esto no puede estar pasando._ Aún así, en la vanguardia de su mente, realista como era, ella entendió que las palabras _no puede_ e _imposible_ no tenían ninguna relevancia cuando lo imposible estaba pasando, de hecho.

A menos que ella se despertara pronto de un pesadillesco y vívido sueño, estaba en Escocia, era el año 1513, y estaba a punto de casarse.


	7. Capítulo 4

_**Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión les traigo otra adaptación de un libro que me encanto de la autora Karen Marie Moning "Más allá de la niebla de las highlands". Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y no causar inconvenientes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia.**_

–Es alta como Yura.

–No tan alta como ella.

–¡Silencio! ¡Ella es Yura! O él tendrá nuestras cabezas servidas en fuentes.

–¿Qué le pasó a Yura? –preguntó Kagome suavemente.

No se sorprendió cuando las bocas de una media docena de criadas permanecieron cerradas y volvieron su atención completa a vestirla en un silencio acérrimo. Kagome rodó los ojos. Si ellas no iban a decirle nada sobre Janet, quizás hablarían sobre su novio.

–Así que, ¿quién es ese hombre con el que debo casarme?. –Inuyasha Taisho. ¿Qué tipo de nombre era Inuyasha de todas maneras?

Las criadas empezaron a reírse disimuladamente como un polluelo de codorniz sobresaltado.

–La verdad es, milady, que nosotras sólo hemos oído historias de él. Estos esponsales fueron ordenados por el propio Rey Naraku.

–¿Cuáles son esas historias? –preguntó Kagome irónicamente.

–¡Sus hazañas son legendarias!

–Sus conquistas son legión. Se rumorea que ha recorrido el mundo acompañado sólo por las chicas más bonitas.

–Se dice que no hay una sola chica bonita en toda Escocia que él no haya tumbado.

–...en Inglaterra, también!

–...y que no recuerda ninguno de sus nombres.

–Se dice que él tiene una belleza divina, y una cultivada mano en el arte fino de la seducción.

–Es fabulosamente adinerado y los rumores dicen que su castillo es lujoso más allá de toda comparación.

Kagome pestañeó.

–Maravilloso. Un materialista, infatuado, apuesto y auto indulgente playboy, un hombre desconsiderado con una memoria mala. Y es todo mío. Dulce Dios, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? –se preguntó en alto. _Dos veces_ , agregó privadamente.

Kanna la miraba con curiosidad.

–Pero los rumores dicen que él es un amante magnífico y muy guapo, milady. ¿Qué podría haber de malo en eso?

 _Creo que no entiendes este mundo, Yura Comyn_. Quizás él tenía razón.

–¿Pega él a sus mujeres?

–Él no las mantiene consigo el tiempo suficiente, o eso es lo que dicen.

–Aunque he oído decir que una de sus mujeres intentó matarlo recientemente. No puedo imaginar por qué –agregó la criada, auténticamente confundida–. Se dice que él es más que generoso con sus damas cuando las consigue.

–Puedo imaginar por qué –refunfuñó Kagome irritada, repentinamente impaciente con todo ese tirar, atar, adornar, y colocar de manos en su cuerpo–. Deténganse, deténganse. –Ella palmoteó las manos de Kanna ligeramente de su pelo, que había sido lavado, rizado y peinado implacablemente, en una tortura lenta que parecía haber durado años.

–Pero milady, debemos hacer algo con este pelo. ¡Es tan lacio! Debes lucir lo mejor...

–Personalmente, preferiría parecerme algo más a un gato arrastrado. Mojado, despeinado, y oliendo como un viejo muladar.

Los jadeos resonaron.

–Chica, él será tu marido, y podría irte peor –una voz dura atravesó el cuarto. Kagome se volvió despacio y se encontró con la mirada sabia y mundana de una mujer con quien ella sintió una afinidad instantánea–. Podrías tener el mío, a falta de un ejemplo mejor.

Kagome sorbió en una respiración áspera.

–¿Laird Comyn?

–Tu padre, mi querida hija –dijo lady Naomi Comyn con una sonrisa ácida–. Salgan todas. –Ella sacó a las criadas del cuarto con una mano regia, los ojos contemplando prolongadamente a Rin–.

Matará a la chica un día, si quiere –dijo suavemente. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados herméticamente por un momento largo.

–¿Te explicó él lo que debes hacer?

Kagome asintió.

–¿Y lo harás?

De nuevo ella asintió. Lady Comyn expelió un suspiro de alivio.

–Si en algún momento puedo devolver tu bondad...

–No es bondad. Es para salvar mi vida.

–...sólo necesitas preguntar. Porque salvas la mía propia.

Kagome estaba de pie ante el hombre de sotana, cumpliendo su parte de la farsa.

–Soy Yura Comyn –proclamó ruidosamente.

El hombre de Dios palideció visiblemente y asió su Biblia hasta que sus nudillos parecieron hundirse en las costuras. _Sabe que no lo soy,_ meditó ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba realmente sucediendo allí?

Sintió una presencia cerca de su hombro izquierdo, y se volvió para enfrentar renuentemente al hombre con quien debía casarse. Los ojos se encontraron a la altura del área de debajo de su esternón, y cada pulgada de él parecía esculpida en acero.

Kagome empezó a subir y mirar a su novio a la cara, cuando comprendió con horror que no estaba arrodillándose. Más allá de la mortificación, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y tragó mil protestas frenéticas que se coagularon en su garganta.

El gigante la miró a su vez fijamente, con una expresión inescrutable, las llamas del fluctuar de las velas bailando en los ojos más azules que alguna vez viera.

 _No puedo casarme con él_ , gritó ella silenciosamente _. ¡No puedo hacerlo!_

Los ojos rehuyeron el semblante masculino y se desviaron ligeramente por el público, en busca de alguien que la salvara de ese desastre. Rin estaba sentada en el banco trasero, los ojos llenos de súplica.

Kagome retrocedió y cerró los ojos. _Por favor Dios, si estoy loca, por favor hazme sensata de nuevo. Y si no he enloquecido y de algún modo esto realmente está pasando, siento no haberte agradecido por el siglo XX. Siento haberle hecho lo que le hice a_ Akitoki _. ¡Lo siento por todo, y prometo que seré una persona mejor si me SACAS DE AQUÍ!_

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, podría jurar que el hombre de sotana tenía un sabio y más bien divertido destello en los ojos.

–Ayúdeme –dijo ella con voz hueca, quedamente.

Rápidamente, él bajó los ojos al suelo. No los levantó de nuevo.

A su pesar, Kagome arrastró la mirada renuente al tórax de su novio, entonces hacia arriba, aún más lejos, a su oscuramente guapo rostro.

Él le arqueó una ceja cuando los flautistas empezaron a tocar más fuerte, en un ritmo que aumentaba en alegría y tempo.

Fue rescatada de la considerable tensión cuando un alboroto hizo erupción y oyó la voz furiosa de su padre estrellándose contra las vigas.

–¿Qué dices sobre que no podrá venir él mismo? –gritó Kaijimbo Comyn al soldado.

–Han habido algunos pequeños problemas en North Uster. Inuyasha tuvo que irse a caballo a toda prisa, pero no ha deshonrado su palabra. No hace deshonor a los clanes. –El soldado entregó su mensaje ensayado.

–¡Deshonra el troth no estando aquí! –rugió Lord Comyn. Entonces se volvió al hombre junto de Kagome–. ¿Y quién eres tú, para tomar su lugar?

–Miroku Roderick, el capitán de guardia de Inuyasha. Vengo a casarme con su hija como su apoderado.

–¡Viruelas un apoderado! ¿Cómo se atreve a no venir a desposar a mi hija él mismo?

–Es absolutamente legal. El rey lo reconocerá y de ese modo el troth se cumplirá.

Kagome no podía prevenir la alegría que asomó en su rostro ante sus palabras. ¡Ese hombre no era su marido!

–¿Soy tan ofensivo entonces, chica? –preguntó él y sonrió burlonamente, sin perderse una onza de su alivio.

 _Tan ofensivo como una fuente de fresas zambullidas en chocolate oscuro y cubiertas con crema batida,_ pensó ella irónicamente.

–Pronto me casaré con un sapo –dijo Kagome.

La risa de él provocó una sonrisa renuente en sus propios labios.

–Entonces definitivamente no tendrás suerte, milady. Inuyasha no es ningún sapo con toda seguridad. Yo, chica, estando de pie al lado de Inuyasha, soy de verdad un sapo. No, un _troll_. Peor todavía, un lagarto cornudo y verrugoso. Un...

–Me hago una idea. – _Santo Cielo, líbrame de la perfección_ –. ¿Dónde está él, entonces, mi marido involuntario?

–Manejando las consecuencias de un problema serio.

–¿Y eso podría ser...?

–Un grave y terrible levantamiento.

–¿En North Uster?

–Cerca. –Los labios del hombre tiraron bruscamente.

Kagome fue atrapada por un ataque de urgencia. No importaba cuánto arrastrara los pies, ese hecho se llevaría a cabo. Si ella tenía que enfrentar lo desconocido, le gustaría hacerlo ahora. La espera sólo lo hacía peor, y el griterío de Lord Comyn combinado con la cacofonía salvaje de los debatientes flautistas le estaba arruinando los nervios. _¿Estoy loca, Yura? Entonces lo demostraré._

Enderezando sus plenos cinco pies y medio, buscó la forma todavía bramante de su padre y se sumergió en la refriega.

–¡Oh, cállate, padre, y sigamos adelante con esto! Tengo una boda que debe hacerse y sólo estás retrasándola. ¿Y qué si él no viene? No puedo decir que lo culpo.

La capilla quedó cadavéricamente inmóvil. Kagome podía jurar que sentía al hombre a su lado temblar con risa reprimida, aunque no se atrevió a encontrar su mirada de nuevo.

Cuchicheos sobre _la loca Yura_ rebotaron a través de la capilla, y Kagome sintió una ola de alivio. Esta fama de loca podría ser útil. En tanto ella obedeciera las órdenes de Comyn ese día, podría ser tan rara como una pelota cuadrada y nadie lo encontraría extraño.

Kagome había estado angustiada de que no pudiera recordar todos los detalles que Comyn le había dicho; que se equivocaría y alguien en la casa de su nuevo marido descubriría que era una impostora. Una vez que empezara a hablar como un charlatán, los Comyn cumplirían su amenaza de matarla.

De repente esa presión desapareció en un bollo esponjado de humo. En el aquí y ahora (y ella estaba muy aquí y ahora) era _la loca Yura_ Comyn. ¿Cómo podría ser responsable por algo de lo que hacía y decía aunque no tuviera sentido? La locura era una licencia a la libertad. Una licencia para hacer y decir lo que quisiera sin repercusiones.

Ningún Akitoki, ningún arma, ningún recuerdo malo.

Quizá ese lugar no era tan malo después de todo.


	8. Capítulo 5

_**Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión les traigo otra adaptación de un libro que me encanto de la autora Karen Marie Moning "Más allá de la niebla de las highlands". Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y no causar inconvenientes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia.**_

Kagome había estado vagando por las tierras de Dalkeith durante varias horas cuando tropezó con la herrería. Después de un agotador viaje de dos días desde Comyn Keep hasta su nueva casa en Dalkeith-Upon-the-Sea sobre un corcel quisquilloso, había planeado derrumbarse en la cama más cercana, dormir durante días, y cuando despertara (si todavía estuviera allí) encontrar una buena botella de whisky escocés y beberla hasta el olvido. Y entonces verificaría de nuevo si todavía seguía allí.

No sólo no había podido encontrar una cama suave en el castillo alborotado, sino que no había habido ningún whisky, ninguna señal de un marido, y todos la habían ignorado sumariamente, lo que había hecho muy difícil hacerla sentir en casa. Miroku había huido de su compañía desde el momento en que habían atravesado la tapia de granito rosa de Taisho Keep, aunque había parecido realmente un caballero durante la jornada.

Pero ella no era ninguna estúpida. No tenían que pegarle en la cabeza con un palo para deducir que definitivamente no era una esposa querida. Casamiento por poderes, ninguna bienvenida, y ninguna señal de su marido. Definitivamente no querida.

Kagome dejó su búsqueda infructuosa del marido, la cama y la botella y se fue de paseo para explorar la nueva casa.

Y fue realmente por accidente que tropezó a través de los árboles de serbal con la forja al borde del bosque. Con el hombre, vestido sólo con un kilt, bombeando el fuelle y formando el acero de una herradura.

Kagome había oído que su marido por poderes era demasiado hermoso para ser humano, pero ese hombre hacía de hecho al magnífico Miroku un verdadero sapo.

 _¿Por qué no habría un hombre tan recio en el siglo XX?,_ pensó ella con fascinación indefensa cuando lo miró trabajar. Para ver a ese tipo de hombre en el siglo XX, una mujer tenía que ganar entrada de algún modo en el sanctum interno de los físicoculturistas y los pesos libres, donde el hombre definía su cuerpo en homenaje a sí mismo. Pero en ese siglo, semejante hombre existía por simple obra de la naturaleza.

Su mundo demandaba que él fuera fuerte para sobrevivir, ordenar, soportar.

Cuando el herrero se dobló para cambiar martillos, ella vio un riachuelo de sudor que había adornado con cuentas una carrera desde la sien hasta su mejilla, dejándose caer con una salpicadura hasta su pecho, y goteando, oh, tan despacio a lo largo de los gruesos músculos en su abdomen.

Hasta su ombligo, encima de su kilt, y más bajo todavía. Ella miró sus piernas con fascinación, esperando ver las gotas de sudor reaparecer en esas poderosas pantorrillas, y preguntándose delirantemente por cada pulgada entre ellos.

Tan intenso era el calor brillando débilmente de la forja, tan extraña su necesidad, que Kagome no comprendió que él se había detenido por algunos instantes.

Hasta que no levantó los ojos de su pecho para encontrarse sus azules y serios ojos.

Ella abrió la boca.

Él cruzó la distancia y ella supo que debía correr. Sin embargo, también supo que no podría correr aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Algo en los ojos…

La mano masculina fue áspera cuando se cerró en su mandíbula y empujó atrás su cabeza para encontrarse mirando unos relampagueantes ojos color chocolate.

–¿Hay algún servicio que pueda realizar para ti, mi hermosa reina? ¿Quizás tienes algo que necesite ser calentado y amoldado? ¿O quizás podría reformar mi lanza de acero en el calor de tu forja, milady?

Los ojos de Kagome investigaron el rostro masculino ferozmente. _Calma_ , se ordenó.

Él la agitó cruelmente.

–¿Buscas mis servicios?

–Es el calor, nada más –graznó ella.

–Sí, es ciertamente el calor, Bella. –Los ojos eran diabólicos–. Ven. –Él la tomó de la mano y empezó a arrastrarla con un paso rápido.

–¡No! –Ella golpeó con fuerza su brazo.

–Ven –pidió él, y la muchacha sufrió la sensación misteriosa de que él estaba alcanzando algo dentro de ella con esos ojos, pidiendo a su voluntad igualar sus deseos. La aterró.

–¡Suélteme! –ella abrió la boca.

Los ojos del hombre investigaron más profundamente, y aunque ella sabía que era ridículo,

Kagome se sentía como si estuviera luchando por algo muy importante. Supo que no debía ir con ese hombre, pero no podría empezar a decir por qué. Se dio cuenta del peligro, oscuro y prístino.

Peligro antinatural y antiguo más allá de su control. Si él abriera su cruelmente hermosa boca y dijera " _ven"_ una vez más, ella podría hacer simplemente eso.

Él abrió la boca. Ella se preparó para la orden que sabía seguiría.

–Suelta a mi esposa –ordenó una voz profunda detrás de ellos.


	9. Capítulo 6 A

_**Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión les traigo otra adaptación de un libro que me encanto de la autora Karen Marie Moning "Más allá de la niebla de las highlands". Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y no causar inconvenientes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia.**_

Si ese hombre en la forja no era su marido, querido Dios en el cielo, ¿qué iba ella a encontrar cuando se diera la vuelta? ¿Se atrevería?

Se volvió ligeramente, como si un pequeño atisbo pudiera ser más seguro, minimizar el impacto.

Kagome descubrió pronto cuán equivocada estaba. Nada podría minimizar el impacto de ese hombre.

Valhalla a la derecha. El paraíso recobrado a la izquierda.

Atrapada entre una trufa de Godiva y un eclair de chocolate.

Entre una roca y un lugar muy duro. Dos lugares muy duros hasta donde podía ver. _Odio a los hombres guapos_ , se recordó internamente. _Los odio. Los odio. Los odio. Todavía puedo resistirme..._

Unas manos sujetaron su cintura desde atrás mientras el herrero la empujaba contra su cuerpo esculpido.

–¡Permite que me vaya! –gritó ella, la niebla extraña alzándose de su cerebro.

El herrero la soltó.

Y ese hombre muy grande, hermoso que la enfrentaba –el legendario Inuyasha– estaba brillando como Odín, preparándose a desintegrarla con un rayo. Ella resopló.

–No me mires a mí. No te molestaste en presentarte a nuestra boda siquiera. –Kagome empezó furiosamente. Si ella realmente fuera Yura, ¿cómo se habría sentido? ¡Cuán terrible ser casada como un pedazo de propiedad y tratada tan miserablemente por los nuevos parientes!–. Me paso dos miserables y húmedos días en la parte de atrás de una jaca y... ¿deja de llover alguna vez en este lugar alejado de la mano de Dios? ¡Dos días nos tomó llegar aquí! El cortés Miroku me descarga al minuto que pusimos un pie en Dalkeith. No te molestas en saludarme siquiera. Nadie me muestra un cuarto. Nadie me ofrece algo de comer. O beber, ya que estamos. –Ella hizo una pausa en su letanía y se apoyó contra un árbol, las manos en sus caderas, un pie tamborileando–. Y entonces, ya que no puedo encontrar ninguna parte donde dormir sin temer que pertenezca a alguien más, me marcho vagando finalmente, hasta que te molestas lo bastante para presentarte, ¿y ahora me miras así? Bien, quiero saber...

–Silencio, chica.

–No soy el tipo de mujer que puedes empujar a un lado y después tomar dócilmente. Sé cuando no me quieren.

–Te quieren, ciertamente –ronroneó el herrero.

–No necesito que me peguen en la cabeza con una tonelada de piedras...

–Dije que hagas silencio.

–¡Y yo no me casé sin estar presente! –agregó ella, orgullosa de haber pensado en eso. Sí, Yura ciertamente se habría ofendido.

–¡Silencio! –rugió Inuyasha.

–¡Y no recibo órdenes! ¡Ummmph!

Kagome gruñó cuando su marido arremetió la distancia que los separaba y la desplomó en el suelo. Una vez ella cayó a tierra, con la delicadeza de un rinoceronte pequeño, él rodó sobre ella varias veces, encerrándola en la curva de su brazo. Kagome pudo oír al herrero maldecir suavemente, el sonido de pies corriendo, mientras ella luchaba poderosamente contra su abrazo acerado.

–¡Cálmate! –gruñó Inuyasha, su respiración cálida contra su oreja. Le tomó unos momentos comprender que él estaba sosteniéndola casi protectoramente, como escudándola con su cuerpo.

Kagome levantó la cabeza para ver los ojos oscuros examinando intensamente el borde del bosque.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurró ella, con su corazón martilleando. Por dar volteretas tan bruscamente, se aseguró, no por ser acunada en los brazos poderosos de ese hombre. Se retorció.

–Cálmate, he dicho.

Ella se retorció una vez más, en parte para molestarlo y en parte para conseguir sacar la pierna de él de entre sus muslos, pero sólo alcanzó a terminar con sus nalgas apretadas contra su –oh, Dios

–¡ciertamente él no debía ser así todo el tiempo! Dio grandes tirones para deshacerse del contacto y oyó un porrazo embozado, el sonido de huesos que pegan contra huesos cuando su cabeza golpeó la mandíbula masculina con un sonoro _thwack_. Él maldijo suavemente, entonces el retumbar de su risa de barítono vibró tanto como sus brazos apretados alrededor de ella.

–Una pequeña bruja, ¿no es cierto? –dijo él en su oreja.

Ella se esforzó violentamente.

–¡Déjame ir!

Pero él no lo hizo. Sólo alivió su presión firme lo bastante para darse la vuelta y que ella yaciera encima de él y lo enfrentara. _Un error grande, grande,_ pensó Kagome fúnebremente. Presentaba una nueva y completa serie de problemas, y empezaba con sus pechos aplastándose contra él, su pierna atrapada entre las suyas, y sus palmas extendidas en su pecho musculoso. Su camisa de lino blanca estaba abierta y un puro calor masculino brotaba de su pecho ancho. Había una gota de sangre en su labio inferior arrogantemente encorvado, y por un momento desquiciado, ella consideró lamerlo realmente. En un movimiento veloz, elegante, el hombre la rodó bajo él y ella perdió su respiración. Sus labios se abrieron. La muchacha lo miró con muda fascinación y supo en ese momento espantoso, que el hombre con el que se había casado por poderes estaba a punto de besarla y estaba segura de que su vida nunca sería la misma si lo hiciera.

Ella gruñó. Él sonrió y bajó su cabeza hacia la suya.

Justamente entonces el herrero regresó corriendo al claro.

–¡Ni una condenada cosa! –increpó–. Quien quiera que haya sido se marchó.

Inuyasha se irguió con la sorpresa y Kagome aprovechó el momento para empujar contra él.

Podría bien haber intentado empujar la Esfinge por la arena y el Nilo.

Sólo entonces Kagome vio la flecha que todavía temblaba en el árbol donde ella había estado momentos antes de pie, riñendo a su nuevo marido seriamente. Los ojos se ensancharon cuando miró interrogante a Inuyasha. Era todo demasiado raro.

–¿A quién has ofendido? –Su marido la agitó con fuerza–. ¿Quién busca matarte?

–¿Cómo sabes que ellos no te buscaban a ti, que no fue simplemente un mal tiro?

–Nadie quiere matarme, chica.

–Por lo que he oído, tu última amante intentó hacer justamente eso –replicó ella ofensivamente.

Él palideció ligeramente bajo el profundo bronceado de su piel.

El herrero se rió.

El cuello de la muchacha estaba dolorido de tanto mirarlo hacia arriba.

–Sal de encima de mí –gruñó a su marido.

No estaba preparada para que los ojos de Inuyasha se oscurecieran, rodaran sobre ella y la empujara contra sí.

–Aunque persistes en rechazarme, esposa, creo que podrías necesitarme –dijo Inuyasha suavemente.

–No lo creo –ella se retorció furiosamente.

–Estaré aquí, si lo reconsideras.

–Me arriesgaré. Nadie había disparado algo en mi dirección hasta que te presentaras. Eso hace dos intentos que conozco en tu contra, y ninguna en la mía.

Se puso de pie y sacudió su vestido. La suciedad y las ortigas se pegaban al tejido pesado. Ella sacó unas hojas de su pelo y desempolvó su trasero hasta que percibió una sensación incómoda.

Despacio, levantó los ojos de su ropa para encontrar a ambos hombres mirándola con la intensidad de lobos. Lobos grandes y hambrientos.

–¿Qué? –espetó ella.

El herrero se rió de nuevo. El sonido era profundo, oscuro y misterioso.

–Creo que la señora no ve qué dulcemente cruel es la llama de su belleza.

–Ahórramelo –dijo ella cansinamente.

–Pura como el alba de su rubor de muchacha, rica, madura y profundamente voluptuosa. –Su marido no permitiría ser sobrepasado.

Kagome golpeó un pie y miró furiosamente a ambos. ¿Dónde estaba su Shakespeare cuando ella lo necesitaba?

–Por mí te ha jurado pura y te imagina luminosa, aquel de quien el arte es tan negro como el infierno, tan oscuro como la noche –ella murmuró.

El herrero tiró su cabeza atrás y rugió de risa. Los labios de su marido se encorvaron en una sonrisa, apreciando su ingenio.

Inuyasha se puso de pie entonces y extendió su mano.

–Imploro hagas la paz conmigo, chica.

Implorar. El hombre podría hacer a un ángel llorar. Pero ella tenía hambre. Sed. Estaba cansada.

Tomó su mano y se juró furiosamente no tomar nada más. Nunca.

Cuando su marido la guió fuera del claro, la voz del herrero los siguió en una brisa perfumada de jazmín, y ella se sorprendió de que su marido no reaccionara. O no era un hombre posesivo, o simplemente no lo había oído. Pero claramente ella oyó al herrero decir:

–Mujer que rinde a todos los hombres como débiles gatitos por la crema, puedo tomarte en lugares que sólo has imaginado en tus sueños.

–Pesadillas –refunfuñó ella, y lo oyó reírse suavemente detrás de ella.

Su marido la miró con curiosidad.

–¿Qué?

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

–La yegua que anoche monté fue una pesadilla. Debo dormir un poco.

Él asintió.

–Y entonces nosotros hablaremos.

 _Seguro. Si todavía estoy en este lugar perdido de la mano de Dios cuando despierte._


	10. Capítulo 6 B

_**Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión les traigo otra adaptación de un libro que me encanto de la autora Karen Marie Moning "Más allá de la niebla de las highlands". Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y no causar inconvenientes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia.**_

Inuyasha Lyon Taisho rascó su mandíbula sin afeitar con una mano callosa. ¿Enojo? Quizás. Escepticismo, ciertamente. Pero posesividad... ¿De dónde infiernos había venido eso? Furia. Sí, ahí estaba. La furia fría y oscura estaba carcomiéndolo desde dentro y el espirituoso whisky escocés estaba ayudando sólo a mitigar el dolor.

Él había estado de pie y había mirado a su nueva esposa con hambre en los ojos. Él la había visto sufrir el hambre cruda y primaria por un hombre... y no era él. Increíble.

–Deja de beber o nunca llegaremos a Uster mañana –advirtió Miroku.

–No voy a marcharme a Uster mañana. Mi esposa podría tener un bebé cuando volviera.

Miroku sonrió abiertamente.

–Está completamente furiosa contigo, sabes.

–¿Ella está furiosa conmigo?

–Estabas demasiado bebido como para casarte con ella, mucho menos para acostarte con ella, y ahora te pones nervioso porque miró con agrado a Koga.

–¿Con agrado? ¡Da a la chica una cuchara y la habría resbalado sobre él, lamiéndose los labios para cenárselo!

–¿Y?

–Ella es mi esposa.

–Och, esto está poniéndose demasiado profundo para mí. Dijiste que no te preocupaba lo que hiciera una vez que estuviera hecho. Juraste honrar el troth y lo hiciste. ¿Entonces por qué esta ira tonta, Inuyasha?

–Mi esposa no me hará cornudo.

–Creo que un marido sólo puede ser cornudo si le preocupa. Y a ti no te preocupa.

–Nadie me preguntó si me preocupaba.

Miroku pestañeó, fascinado por la conducta de Inuyasha.

–Todas las chicas miran así a Koga.

–Ella no me notó siquiera. Es a Koga a quien quiere. ¿Y quién en el maldito infierno contrató a ese herrero de todas maneras?

Miroku meditó en su bebida.

–¿No era Totosai el herrero?

–Pensé que él, sí.

–¿Dónde ha ido Totosai?

–No lo sé, Miroku. Es por eso que te pregunté.

–Bien, alguien contrató a Koga.

–¿No lo hiciste?

–No. Yo pensé que lo hiciste tú, Inuyasha.

–No. Quizá él es el hijo de Totosai y Totosai está enfermo.

Miroku se rió.

–¿Totosai el feo, su padre? No hay una sola posibilidad de eso.

–Líbrate de él.

–¿De Koga?

–Sí.

Silencio.

Entonces...

–¡Por los santos, Inuyasha, no puedes hablar en serio! No es propio de ti quitar el sustento a un hombre debido a la manera en que una chica lo mira…

–Sucede que esa chica es mi esposa.

–Sí; la misma que no querías.

–He cambiado de idea.

–Además, es quien mantiene a Kikyo bastante contenta, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente.

–Así que es eso.

Él hizo una pausa de varios latidos celosos de corazón.

–¿Miroku?

–¿Humm?

–Dile que mantenga su ropa puesta mientras trabaja. Y esa es una orden.

Pero Inuyasha no podía dejarlo solo. Su mente percibió a dónde sus pies lo habían llevado cuando entró en el margen ambarino de luz del fuego de la forja de Koga, bajo los árboles de serbal.

–Bienvenido, Lord Inuyasha de Dalkeith-Upon-the-Sea.

Inuyasha giró hasta estar nariz con nariz con el herrero reluciente, que había conseguido llegar desde detrás de él de algún modo. No muchos hombres podían tomar a Inuyasha por sorpresa, y por un instante Inuyasha estuvo tan asombrado como irritado con el herrero.

–Yo no te contraté. ¿Quién eres?

–Koga –contestó el herrero fríamente.

–¿Koga qué?

El herrero lo ponderó, entonces encendió una sonrisa pícara.

–Koga Black.

–¿Quién te contrató?

–Oí que necesitabas un hombre para cuidar la forja.

–Aléjate de mi esposa.

Inuyasha se sobresaltó al oír las palabras dejar sus labios. ¡Por los Santos, parecía un marido celoso! Había pensado lanzar la pregunta de quién había contratado al herrero, pero al parecer no tenía más control sobre sus palabras de lo que tenía sobre sus pies; por lo menos, no en lo que a su nueva esposa concernía.

Koga rió perversamente.

–No haré ninguna cosa que la señora no quiera que haga.

–No harás ninguna cosa que yo no quiera que hagas.

–Oí que la señora no te deseaba.

–Lo hará.

–¿Y si no lo hace?

–Todas las chicas me desean.

–Qué cómico. Yo tengo justamente el mismo problema.

–Eres extrañamente descortés para ser herrero. ¿Quién era tu laird antes?

–No he conocido a ningún hombre digno de llamar amo.

–Qué cómico, herrero. Yo tengo justamente el mismo problema.

Los hombres se mantuvieron nariz contra nariz. Acero contra acero.

–Puedo ordenarte salir de mis tierras –dijo Inuyasha herméticamente.

–Ah, pero entonces nunca sabrás si ella te escogería a ti o a mí, ¿verdad? Y sospechando que haya un profundo grano de decencia en ti, algo que clama por cosas tan anticuadas como la honradez y la caballerosidad, el honor y la justicia... Inuyasha tonto. Todos los caballeros estarán pronto muertos, como polvo de sueños que pasan por la imaginación inconstante del tiempo.

–Eres insolente. Y a partir de este momento, estás desempleado.

–Tienes miedo –se maravilló el herrero.

–¿Miedo?. –Inuyasha se hizo eco incrédulamente. ¿Se atrevía ese estúpido herrero pisar en sus tierras y decir que él, el legendario Inuyasha, tenía miedo?–. Yo no temo a nada. Ciertamente no a ti.

–Sí lo haces. Viste cómo tu esposa me miraba. Tienes miedo de que no pueda mantener sus manos lejos de mí.

Una sonrisa amarga, burlona, encorvó los labios de Inuyasha. Él no era un hombre dado al autoengaño. Tenía miedo de no poder mantener a su esposa lejos del herrero. Lo mortificaba, lo incitaba, y encima el herrero también había acertado sobre su decencia subyacente. Decencia que exigía, como Miroku había sospechado, que no privara a un hombre de su sustento debido a su propia inseguridad sobre su esposa. Inuyasha sufría el extraño defecto de ser noble, honrado hasta el final.

–¿Quién eres realmente?

–Un simple herrero.

Inuyasha lo estudió a la luz de la luna que clareaba a través de serbal. Nada simple. Algo se arrastró a su mente y flotó en su memoria, pero no podía acertar a descubrirlo.

–Te conozco, ¿verdad?

–Lo haces ahora. Y pronto, ella me conocerá también.

–¿Por qué me provocas?

–Me provocaste primero cuando agradaste a mi reina.

Inuyasha buscó en su memoria una reina a quien él hubiera agradado. Ningún nombre le vino a la mente; pero normalmente no lo hacían. Aún así, el hombre había puesto su juego en claro. En alguna parte, alguna vez, Inuyasha había hecho volver la cabeza a la mujer de ese hombre. Y el hombre quería ahora jugar el mismo juego con él. _Con su esposa_. Una parte de él intentó que no le importara, pero desde el momento en que había puesto los ojos en _la loca Yura_ , había sabido que, por primera vez en su vida, estaba en problemas. Profundamente, en su cabeza, tenía el destello de los ojos color chocolate llamándolo hacia las arenas movedizas, y él habría ido de buena gana.

¿Qué decirle a un hombre cuya mujer has tomado? No había nada que decir al herrero.

–No tenía ninguna intención de ofender –ofreció Inuyasha por fin.

Koga giró alrededor y su sonrisa se encendió demasiado brillantemente.

–Ofensa por ofensa, todo es justo en la lujuria. ¿Buscas todavía sacarme de aquí?

Inuyasha encontró su mirada por largos instantes. El herrero tenía razón. Algo en él clamaba por justicia. Las batallas justas se luchaban en igualdad de condiciones. Si él no pudiera retener a una chica, si la perdiera ante otro hombre… Su orgullo ardió, caliente. Si su esposa lo dejara, más allá de si él la había querido desde el principio o no, y encima por un herrero, bien, la leyenda de Inuyasha se cantaría en una runa inmensamente diferente.

Pero peor incluso sería que, si él despidiera el herrero esa noche, nunca sabría con toda seguridad si su esposa lo habría escogido por encima de Koga Black. Y le importaba. La duda lo atormentaría eternamente. La imagen de ella cuando había estado de pie ese día y se había apoyado contra un árbol, mirando fijamente al herrero... ¡ah! Eso le daría pesadillas de igual modo en la ausencia de Koga.

Permitiría al herrero quedarse. Y esa noche Inuyasha seduciría a su esposa. Cuando estuviera completamente convencido de donde descansaban sus afectos, bien, quizá entonces podría despedir al bastardo.

Inuyasha ondeó una mano desapasionadamente.

–Como tú quieras. No ordenaré que te marches.

–Como yo quiera. Me gusta eso –contestó Koga Black sencillamente.


	11. Capítulo 6 C

_**Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión les traigo otra adaptación de un libro que me encanto de la autora Karen Marie Moning "Más allá de la niebla de las highlands". Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y no causar inconvenientes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia.**_

Inuyasha atravesó el patio despacio y frotó su cabeza, que todavía le dolía un poco de la embriaguez de tres noches atrás. El troth que el Rey Naraku había ordenado estaba cumplido. Inuyasha se había casado con la hija de Comyn, y así consumado el decreto final de Naraku. Dalkeith estaba una vez más segura.

Inuyasha había esperado que fuera de la vista significara de verdad fuera de la mente, y que el Rey Naraku se olvidara de Dalkeith-Upon-the-Sea. Todos esos años, había hecho la voluntad de Naraku, sólo para tener una demanda más del rey para él: gracias al decreto real, Naraku había tomado de Inuyasha su última instancia de libertad.

¿Por qué lo había sorprendido? Durante quince años el rey había estado encantado apropiándose de sus opciones y los había calibrado bajo la sola opción de obedecer a su rey o morir, junto con su clan entero.

Recordó el día que Naraku lo había convocado, sólo tres días antes de acabar su servicio.

Inuyasha se había presentado, picada su curiosidad por el aire de anticipación tensa que saturaba el espacioso cuarto del trono. Atribuyéndolo todavía a otro de los designios de Naraku –y esperando que no tuvieran que ver con él o Dalkeith–, Inuyasha se acercó a la tarima y se arrodilló.

–Hemos arreglado un matrimonio para ti –había anunciado Naraku cuando la habitación estuvo en silencio.

Inuyasha se envaró. Podía sentir los ojos de los cortesanos descansando pesadamente en él; con diversión, con burla y un toque de... ¿piedad?

–Hemos seleccionado a la más conveniente…–. Naraku hizo una pausa y rió resentidamente –esposa para agraciar el resto de tus días en Dalkeith.

–¿Quién?–. Inuyasha se permitió sólo una palabra. Decir más habría traicionado el irritado rechazo que se cocía a fuego lento en sus venas. No podía confiar en sí mismo para hablar cuando cada onza de él gritaba en desafío.

Naraku sonrió y convocó a Kaijimbo Comyn para acercarse al trono, Inuyasha casi rugió con rabia.

¡Ciertamente no con la famosa _loca Yura_! ¡Naraku no le obligaría que a casarse con la solterona loca que Kaijimbo Comyn mantenía en su torre lejana!

La esquina del labio de Naraku se torció hacia arriba en una sonrisa corva.

–Hemos escogido a Yura Comyn para ser tu novia, Inuyasha Taisho.

Una risa suave se desgajó a través de la corte. Naraku frotó alegremente sus manos.

–¡No!. –La palabra escapó de Inuyasha en un estallido de aire; demasiado tarde, él intentó evitarlo.

–¿No? –se hizo eco Naraku, su sonrisa al instante fría–. ¿Te oímos negarte a Nuestra orden?

Inuyasha depositó la mirada en el suelo. Hizo una respiración profunda.

–No, mi rey. Temo que no me expresé claramente. –Inuyasha hizo una pausa y tragó duro–. Lo que quise decir fue " _No, ya has sido demasiado bueno conmigo"_ –. La mentira quemó sus labios dejando el sabor del orgullo carbonizado en su lengua. Pero mantuvo segura a Dalkeith.

Naraku se rió entre dientes, grandiosamente divertido por la capitulación rápida de Inuyasha, mientras disfrutaba de la magnitud de sus poderes reales. Inuyasha reflexionó amargamente que una vez más, Naraku tenía todas las cartas en su poder.

Cuando Naraku habló de nuevo, su voz goteaba veneno.

–Falla en casarte con la hija de Comyn, Inuyasha Taisho, y nosotros limpiaremos todo rastro de Taisho de Escocia. Ni una gota de tu linaje sobrevivirá a menos que hagas esto.

Era la misma amenaza que Naraku siempre había usado contra Inuyasha Taisho, y la única que podía ser tan cruelmente eficaz, una y otra vez.

Inuyasha inclinó su cabeza para esconder su enojo.

Él habría querido escoger a su propia esposa. ¿Era mucho pedir? Durante sus quince años de servicio, lo había mantenido el pensamiento de escoger a una mujer propia, de volver a Dalkeith y criar a una familia lejos de la corrupción de la corte de Naraku; había guardado sus sueños intactos a pesar de los esfuerzos del malhumorado rey de destruirlos uno por uno. Aunque Inuyasha no era un hombre que creyera en el amor, creía en la familia y el clan, y el pensamiento de pasar el resto de sus días con una buena mujer, rodeado de niños, lo atraía inmensamente.

Él quería pasear por la costa y contarles historias a sus hijos. Quería hijas encantadoras y nietos. Quería llenar la guardería de Dalkeith.

Och, la guardería... el pensamiento lo picó; esta nueva imposición era la más amarga y dolorosa que el rey le había hecho alguna vez. _¡Nunca podré llenar_ _ahora la guardería, no si mi esposa lleva en sí las semillas de la locura!_

No habría ningún pequeño –por lo menos legítimo– para Inuyasha. ¿Cómo podría tener nunca un niño para proclamarlo como propio?

Inuyasha nunca había hablado de su deseo por una familia; sabía que si Naraku lo averiguaba, erradicaría cualquier esperanza sobre eso. Naraku lo había averiguado de algún modo, o bien había decidido que como él no había podido tener la esposa que había deseado, Inuyasha tampoco.

–Levanta tu cabeza y míranos, Inuyasha–ordenó Naraku.

Inuyasha levantó su cabeza despacio y fijó en el rey los ojos sin brillo.

Naraku lo estudió; entonces, volvió su mirada brillante hacia Kaijimbo Comyn y añadió una amenaza final para asegurar su cooperación:

–Destruiremos a los Comyn, también, si este troth es desafiado. ¿Oyes lo que decimos, Kaijimbo Comyn? No nos falles.

Laird Comyn parecía perturbado por la extraña orden de Naraku.

Arrodillándose ante el séquito de Naraku, Inuyasha dominó hasta el último de sus rebeldes pensamientos. Reconoció las miradas compasivas de los soldados con quienes había servido; la simpatía de la mirada de Miroku; el odio satisfecho y la burla arrogante de algunos lores que hacía mucho tiempo habían notado el éxito de Inuyasha con las mujeres, y aceptó el hecho que se casaría con Yura Comyn aún cuando ella fuera una vieja arrugada y sin dientes, enferma, perturbada. Inuyasha Taisho siempre haría cualquier cosa para salvar a Dalkeith y mantener segura a su gente.

El molino de los rumores había desprendido historias interminables sobre Yura Comyn, una solterona loca, encarcelada porque estaba incurablemente desquiciada.

Cuando Inuyasha pisó el andador empedrado con guijarros de la entrada de Dalkeith, se rió en alto de la imagen falsa que había creado en su mente de _la loca Yura_.

Él comprendió que Naraku no había sabido obviamente que era mucho más de ella que otros, porque Naraku nunca habría ligado a Inuyasha a semejante mujer si hubiera sabido que ella le gustaba de verdad. Era demasiado hermosa, demasiado ardiente. Naraku había pensado en hacer que Inuyasha sufriera, y la única manera en que un hombre sufriría junto a esa mujer sería si no pudiera poner sus manos en ella, si no pudiera degustar sus besos y pudiera disfrutar su promesa sensual.

Inuyasha no había esperado nada como la luminosa criatura de seda de temperamento apasionado que había encontrado en la forja. Había enviado a Miroku en el último día a casarse con la chica por poderes, pensando ignorarla totalmente cuando llegara. Había aclarado expresamente que nadie debía darle la bienvenida. La vida seguiría en Dalkeith como si nada hubiera cambiado. Él había decidido que si ella estaba la mitad de loca como los chismes contaban, probablemente no podría incluso entender que estaba casada. Había concluido que podría encontrar alguna manera de tratar con ella, aun cuando significara confinarla en alguna parte, lejos de Dalkeith. James había pedido que se casara, no había dicho nada sobre compartir cuartos toda la vida.

Y entonces, había puesto los ojos en _la loca Yura_ Comyn. Como una diosa apasionada, ella lo había desollado con sus palabras y había evidenciado una unión de ingenio y de belleza no terrenal.

Ninguna mujer que pudiera recordar había revuelto en él el firme, hondo apetito que había sufrido cuando la había acariciado con los ojos. Mientras ella había estado acariciando al condenado herrero con los suyos.

Los rumores no podían estar más equivocados. Si Inuyasha hubiera podido escoger una mujer, las cualidades que Yura poseía –la independencia, una mente rápida, un cuerpo delicioso y un corazón fuerte– hubieran sido todos los atributos que habría buscado.

Quizás, Inuyasha meditó, la vida podía tomar simplemente un giro para mejor después de todo.


End file.
